1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display having a drive substrate and an opposite substrate adhered to each other with a sealant therebetween, and a method of manufacturing the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal panel constituting a liquid crystal display is produced by adhering two glass substrates, silicon substrates or the like and sealing a liquid crystal material between the substrates. A sealant for adhering the substrates to each other is supplied as a viscose liquid containing an epoxy resin, an acrylic resin or the like as a main component, and is applied to the substrate by a screen printing machine or a dispenser. The substrate coated with the sealant is adhered to the other substrate, a pressure is applied to the substrates until a predetermined gap is realized between the substrates, and then the sealant is cured by heat or UV rays.
For reducing the size of an apparatus on which to mount a liquid crystal panel or for increasing the yield of the panel from the substrate and enhancing productivity, it may be necessary to reduce the size of the portion called frame in the periphery of the display area of the liquid crystal panel, i.e., the portion to which the sealant is applied. On the other hand, for maintaining the adhesive force and moisture resistance, it may be necessary to secure a sealing width of not less than a predetermined value, so that there is a limit to the reduction in the sealing width. Therefore, in a panel with a narrow frame, the sealant and the display area are laid out close to each other (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-287760).